Demancia's Story
by Demancia
Summary: This is a story based on the Musical Cats. It involves Bombalurina and her daugter


**Demancia's Story**

It was as cold windy night and no one was out except for a bright red queen and her kit. To any unsuspecting eye they were just a pair of stray cats, but to any feline that may see them know where they are heading. The Jellicle Ball. Tonight was the Jellicle Moon which meant their leader Old Deuteronomy was going to pick a lucky feline to be sent up to the Heavyside Layer to be reborn. To any cat that was a huge honor, for you had to do great things for the tribe. This year's choice believed by the whole tribe is Jellylorum. The queen finally made it to the junkyard and entered through an old tire to be greeted by a black and yellow Tabby called Demeter. "You finally brought her." Demeter gasped. "She looks just like you, but what are you going to tell the tribe?" The queen who was called Bombalurina replied " I'll just tell them Tugger's the father" "Everyone knows we've been playing around" "But they won't believe it" Demeter whispered. " They know the Tugger never makes it that far, he's even smart enough to know what will happen." " Well I don't know then" Bombalurina hissed. As the two queens discussed what to do, the kit snuck away from her mother's side to play with some other kittens she saw. She walked right up to three kittens who were practicing their dancing for the ball. "Hi" stuttered the kit. The three kittens abruptly stopped and examined the kit. "She seems fine to me" whispered a black and white one. " I've never seen her before though" whispered a solid white one. The last kitten walked up to the kit and looked her in the eyes before saying, " Hi, I'm Jemima" " What's your name" The kit waited a moment then answered cautiously, "I'm Demancia" The black and white kit introduced himself as Mistoffelees and the white one as Victoria. " Do you want to dance with us?" Victoria offered. " I've never done this before, you would have to teach me" replied Demancia. " That's okay" answered Jemima. The two girl kits were about to teach Demancia some of the moves they were taught by their parents when Bombalurina stormed over. ""There you are" Bombalurina said, grabbing Demancia's wrist. "That's go back over there" " But, Mother I want to dance with my new friends" "Mother" the two quittens said in unison. " You can play later" Bombalurina answered and dragged her daughter away. " Why didn't you let me play" asked Demancia. "You can play once you've been excepted into the tribe" Bombalurina answered. " Did you not notice the strange looks you were getting from some of the elders of the tribe" "Yes, but I didn't really think about it" Demancia answered. "Well they aren't to found of nonmembers of this tribe." Bombalurina answered. "We have to get you ready to be excepted into the tribe." Bombalurina started to straightening Demancia's whiskers and grooming her fur. "Okay, this is the big moment" Bombalurina said. Demancia turned around to see a gray tabby walking up to them." Hello, Bombalurina, is this her" the gray tabby asked. " Yes, this is Demancia" Bombalurina answered. She had her hands on her daughter's shoulders to steady the nervous kit. The gray tabby turned to Demancia and said, " Would you like to meet the rest of the tribe" Demancia just shook her head yes and followed the gray tabby. "Oh, my name is Munkustrap" " I'm Demancia" the kit answered answered. "We're very happy to have you join our tribe." Munkustrap answered. "We'll start over here with the kittens since those will probably be all you new friends." " I guess you already met Mistofelees, Victoria, and Jemima, so we'll start with the last few." "Okay, I would like you to meet Etcetra, Electra, and Pouncival." The kittens all gathered around Demancia with big eyes, until one spoke. "Do you want to play?" asked Etcetra. "She will later, but we must finish the introducing" Munkustrap answered for her. "You know what it might be a little easier if we just call everyone together" What Munkustrap thought as a good idea then turned out to be one of the worst ideas he could have had because out on a secluded corner of the junkyard sat Macavity watching through slitted eyes. He whispered to one of his henchman, " Wait until my signal to come out" " I'll go out first, then if I need you I will signal." Munkustrap was now at the old tire entrance calling everyone's attention with a nervous Demancia and a hyperventilating Bombalurina. I didn't think I would have to this now I'm definitely going to get asked questions. Bombalurina looked out into the crowd of jellicles for kind eyes but only found Demeter's. " Welcome all who came to celebrate on this joyous night, but first we must introduce our newest member" Munkustrap shouted for all to hear. " This is Demancia daughter of Bombalurina." The audience all looked up at them with unkind eyes. " Who's the father?" shouted Jellylorum. Bombalurina looked all through the audience and didn't see any signs of him and decided it was safe. " The father was" Bombalurina said. All the cats just looked at her and waited she knew she wasn't going to get out of this. " The father is Tugger" " What" was heard but it wasn't just one voice but two. Macavity stormed up and pulled Demancia away from Bombalurina while the Tugger stood in the front with a look of horror on his face that some didn't know if it was from what was happening or the accusation. "How dare you say that" Macavity yelled striking Bombalurina across the face. Bombaluria fell to the ground with a shocked look. " You tell them who the real father is" He had a look of pure hate so Bomb decided to save herself and her daughter she must answer. Bombalurina stood up and said, " Macavity's the real father" All the cats got a look of disgust on their face and some even spit. " See I told you how they would except you and your young kit" Macavity said with and evil laugh. " I told you once they knew they wouldn't except it, but you stupid queen said they would and left me alone and the laughing stock of my tribe" " I'll just fix your problem right now" Macavity gave an evil laugh and pulled out one of his long sharp claws and put it to her throaght" "Hear how she whimpers for you Bomby, remember this because this is the last moment you'll spend with her" "NO" Bombalurina hissed. She got up and lunged at the laughing cat, but Macavity was ready and gave a heavy blow sending the red queen into a world of darkness. "Now" Macavity yelled. There was a flash of red smoke and when it cleared all that was on the tire was the senseless queen. When Bombalurina awoke she didn't remember anything that happened. "How long have I been out" the red queen asked. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots just looked at her with a look of terrible pity. Memories started rushing into Bombalurina's mind. " Where, where's Demancia" The two nurse cats just stood there and a tear rolled down Jellylorum's cheek. " Where's my daughter" Bombalurina screamed. She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked up into Munkustrap's eyes. "Macavity took her" was all he said. "Well, aren't we going to go after her" Bombalurian asked. "Why should we" he asked "She is part of him". Bombalurina burst into a fit of sobs and curled up into a tight ball and cried and cried and cried. The three other cats left her alone in her grief. Why won't they go after her Bombalurina thought? She is part of me and they except me; it's not like she'll turn into Macavity. That's when Bombalurina decided she was going after her daughter, but she would need help. That night Bombalurina snuck up behind Demeter and awoke her with a gentle shake. " Wha, What" Demeter mumbled. "It's me" Bombalurina whispered. " I need your help" Demeter sat up abruptly ready to listen. The two friends sat and discussed what to do. Once they figure it out they were only able to gather four other cats. They got Jemima, Mistofelees, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer. The four cats gathered at the end of the jellicle territory, grabbing each other's hands they crossed into Macavity's territory.


End file.
